


Bound by fate

by Anonymous



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alpha!Fredbear, Alpha!Springtrap, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Human, Breathplay, Dom!Fredbear, Dom!Springtrap, Dom/sub, Forced Pet-Play, Forced Relationship, I also wrote Five Nights at Hell, In case you're wondering, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Omega!Foxy, Other, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Slavery, Starvation, Sub!Foxy, Triggers, Wetting, this does not have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: .Omegas are slaves.Foxy has been with Fredbear and Springtrap for a few weeks





	1. Chapter 1

Foxy shuddered as the cold air wracked his frame, his golden eyes squinted in the darkness – it didn’t do much, it never did – he raised a hand to rub his eyes, the manacles rubbing painfully against his wrists. He tried to get in a comfier position, but the cage he was kept in was far too small for a human, he whimpered when the bars pressed against a healing wound on his back. The man could hear voices coming from the room above him, he longed for the warmth that the room held but he would rather freeze than deal with his owners. A door creaked and light flooded down the narrow staircase; he gulped in-audibly as one of them walked down.

“Had a nice nap?” Foxy felt a small amount of relief, they were both as bad as each other, but he’d rather deal with Sprintrap over Fredbear any day.

“Come on, we’re going out so you know what that means.” Foxy felt thin fingers wrap around his collar and didn’t resist when he was dragged out he heard the leash snap shut and  knew he couldn’t run even if he tried. The ground was cold beneath his feet but he’d long since gotten used to it, the taller man stopped him outside a faded wooden door and Foxy froze when Fredbear walked out, the mountain-of-a-man sent a lustful glance in Foxy’s direction before harshly shoving him into the room and locking the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Foxy paced along the corkboard flooring, the room was only big enough for three paces in each direction but it was the best he could hope for – he glanced at the wall opposite him, it’d been fitted with a mirror just so he could watch his own humiliation, the walls themselves had enough splinters that he wouldn’t try to sleep. He felt a pain in his stomach and briefly wondered when they had last fed him but his mind wouldn’t cooperate. He stood there for a few more hours when his groin became uncomfortable, he sighed, his masters wouldn’t likely return until nightfall and the only way out of the room was locked. He held on for another hour when he felt a liquid running down his legs, he groaned in discomfort. It was just his luck that the door opened at that moment.

“Aaw, look at the mess you made.” He stiffened when he heard Fredbear’s voice.

“Springtrap’s gone to bed; we should probably get you cleaned up.” Foxy whimpered when he felt a muscular arm lift him up, squirming when a hand pulled his panties off him.

“There we go.” The man carried Foxy to the bathroom and shoved Foxy in the shower, removing his own clothes and climbing in. Fredbear turned the water on and pinned Foxy against the wall.

“You’re so beautiful like that.” The man closed a hand around Foxy’s throat and molded their mouths together. Foxy couldn’t breathe and felt himself growing light-headed, his body froze when he felt Fredbear’s other hand close around his dick.

“Beg for me.” Fredbear growled against his mouth, Foxy whimpered and the man turned them so that Foxy’s front was facing the water.

“You didn’t think I’d go to bed without some fun did you?” Fredbear began stroking his dick and Foxy could feel Fredbear’s hardening against his rear. Foxy didn’t have time to brace himself when he felt something being forced inside of him, he whimpered when he felt Fredbear’s hand tighten around his dick.

“This should keep you quiet.” Fredbear growled forcing the custom shower-head in Foxy’s mouth. Foxy could feel water streaming into his throat and dribbling down his chin. At the same time he felt Fredbear’s semen entering his rear. The shower-head was eventually removed from his mouth, he felt his eyes close.


End file.
